deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Tape it or Die/Blog Posts
The Tape it or Die bloggers have been posting blog posts since April of 2010 through August 2010 , posting information about upcoming events, among other topics, to their trip in Fortune City when the outbreak hit. The blog posts are categorized by month and then listed in from oldest to newest. April Tape it or Die = Open Now! Written by Johnny Pipes on April 6, 2010 Image courtesy of the fine folks at the Kentucky Bison Company! Hey folks! Welcome to Tape It Or Die! After weeks of planning, we are officially open! Hot damn! I'm sure many of you reading this were followers of the late Shambling Meat Bag forums. Still don't know what happened there. Jorge just fell off the face of the Earth. But we have our top men man working to see if we can't fish out some of those epic threads. But enough about dead websites! Long live Tape It Or Die, where we discuss all things zombie, and all things tape. My name's Johnny Pipes (yes, the Johnny Pipes). I'll be hosting this party. And making the occasional Red Bull run. (And as a side note, if you're in the Costa Mesa area, be sure to use Johnny Pipes Plumbing for all your plumbing and handyman needs!) But this is a team effort! I can't do this kind of thing alone. So, we have some other SMB veterans here picking up my slack. *Left Hand Lance: Zombie expert and webmaster extraordinaire. If you have issues with the site, contact HIM, not ME! Hahaha! *Gretchen: Our angel investor. She's fronting our hosting bills. <3 Also, she's my main squeeze! <3<3<3 *Wallace: ...........You know, we love Wallace. Very much! So, the four of us are going to be writing about - what else - zombies. But we're not stopping there! This is where we think beyond the shotgun. With a good roll of tape in your hand, the world is your oyster. More on this later. So, enough introduction! I'm cracking open a Red Bull. Let's get this party started! THE MIGHTY LEFT HAND OF LHL Written by "Left Hand" Lance on April 8, 2010 Since this is my first post, it seems like i should introduce myself, but that seems a little weird because it seems like everyone already knows me already. but whatev. I'm Left Hand Lance; you can call me LHL or Lefty for short. i'll be posting and commenting here and doing all that stuff I was doing on the Shambling Meat Bag, except that now instead of just moderating forums, I'm actually in charge. All hail my mighty left hand! LOL! oh, and I shouldn't have to mention this, since all the people here are on my good list, but since I'm webmaster here, I will be more ruthless than I ever was as a SMB mod. If you get out of line, or rile me up, i will ban you so hard, you won’t be able to see straight. Just sayin'. My Intro and Zombie Bikes Written by Wallace on April 10, 2010 Hi everybody. This is my first official post here, so I should probably introduce myself. My name is Wallace, and I'll be yet another of your guides here on the path that is Tape it or Die. If you were on the Shambling Meat Bag, you may remember that I was the leader of the "Bigger in Texas" group (and if you were a member of the group, it's not too late to have a barbecue this weekend. Just call me to set up a time. Also if you knew me from the SMB, you'd know that I like motorcycles. They're both a livelihood and a pastime. Building and repairing them has given me years of enjoyable work and a steady income. (And while I won't blatantly advertise like some folks (named Johnny Pipes), I can help out if you ever need a repair shop in the San Antonio area.) But if I talked about bikes in a non-zombie way, I'd...well, let's just say my popularity would drop. Like my father sometimes said, "Never bring a cross to a pagan party" (or something like that). But still, there's plenty of bleeding between these two areas. Today, for example, I want to look at what happens when zombies and motorcycles love each other very much. namely, you get an awesomely unholy hybrid between the two. Like this! Yes, yes, I realize that this is not technically a zombie bike, but rather a skeleton bike. But still, if you have a reanimated skeleton, that can still count as the living dead, right? Okay, I get it, we need some skin, even if it is rotting. So how about this? Gruesome! May June July August Category:Tape it or Die